


ready? go!

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: тадаши мысленно вопит, что ему не нужно любви и он хочет пойти домой, но перед глазами вдруг возникает то, чего он не заметил за красным огоньком видеокамеры. зал. полный народу зал, мелькающий перед глазами десятками разноцветных огней. шумящий, как морской прибой.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	ready? go!

**Author's Note:**

> Music Station — японская музыкальная телевизионная программа.
> 
> Anan — популярный японский журнал.  
> Примеры фотосессий:  
> https://ss501youremyheaven.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/4be56e07b89a45dcd53f7c34.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/83/2d/51/832d511fa7d8fc61303cc780115a6a29.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/40/8d/0e/408d0e363271bcf0842c95a60814462b.jpg
> 
> Нулевая позиция — позиция центрального.
> 
> AKB48 — японская женская группа.

— Можно мне уйти домой?

Ямагучи неловко улыбается и отмахивается от стилистов: «Характер такой, что с этим поделаешь?»  
Когда девушки, вооруженные многочисленными кисточками, палетками и острыми предметами, не внушающими Тадаши должного доверия, скрылись за дверью гримерки, он позволяет себе выдохнуть. Этот день длится слишком долго для обычного, загруженного адским расписанием, и данный факт расстраивает Ямагучи куда больше оторвавшейся от пиджака пуговицы.

— Я так устал, что готов завалиться спать прямо на пороге, — он старается не растягивать гласные, потому что Тсукишиму это раздражает, но мир вокруг вертится блаженно медленно, чтобы позволить себе быструю речь.

Кей молчит (кто бы сомневался), изредка подавая признаки жизни щелчками по клавиатуре. Тадаши не имеет понятия, с кем его друг ведёт беседы днями и ночами, но старается делать вид, что его это действительно не волнует. О да, Ямагучи Тадаши — синоним равнодушия, понимания, но никак не ревности. Совершенно.

Он считает до десяти, старается в очередной раз из тысячи убедить себя, что Тсукишима придерживается табу на отношения, обговорённого в контракте, и рассуждает на тему того, что Кей и романтика в одном предложении — это оксюморон.

Пиджак Тсукишимы под светом лампы переливается от глубокого синего к лёгкому голубому, собственный сквозит фиолетовым и танцующими в лучах пайетками. Голову ведёт от запаха духов, лака для волос и готовой еды — даже айдолы подобным грешат, тем более учитывая, что во времена стажерства дела шли во много раз хуже.  
Щелчок дверной ручки он слышит где-то на краю сознания, когда почти засыпает, разморенный теплом и духотой. Хината врывается в гримёрку маленьким ураганом, из-за чего девушки, шедшие за ними по коридору, удивленно хлопают глазами. Кагеяма сумбурно извиняется перед ними и поспешно захлопывает дверь в комнатку, а после этого Ямагучи теряет всякий сон. Он всегда удивлялся божественному спокойствию Тсукишимы в критические или связанные с Кагеямой и Хинатой моменты. Хотя, любой момент взаимодействия этих двоих вне стен общежития можно было назвать критическим. Именно поэтому Ячи выработала что у Хинаты, что у Кагеямы привычку возвращаться в гримёрку, если приспичит выяснить отношения на концерте. Что делать, если подобное застанет их на шоу, Хитока ещё не придумала.

— Подъём! У нас запись через десять минут! — оповещает Хината, едва ворвавшись внутрь. Ямагучи действительно жалеет, что Ячи на время своего отсутствия возложила обязанности менеджера на него.

— Невежливо быть таким активным, когда люди вокруг тебя валятся с ног, — стонет Тадаши, пытаясь перевалиться на другой бок. Кресло опасно покачивается и он оставляет эту затею вовсе, окончательно поднявшись на ноги. Рубашка помялась от беспорядочных попыток улечься поудобнее, но зато отсутствия верхней пуговицы совсем не видно, пусть Ямагучи и кажется, что выглядит он на троечку по шкале презентабельности.

— Потому что грех отсыпаться в гримёрке, когда такой день! — Шоё не на шутку возбуждён, даже на полу нормально стоять не в состоянии: постоянно подпрыгивает, дёргается, умудряется даже повторить пару движений из хореографии, — Мы впервые на Music Station!

— Именно поэтому, будь добр, не завали выступления из-за волнения, — холодно замечает Тсукишима, и Хината даже на секунду останавливается, но потом всё же продолжает выводить по гримёрке круги.

— Всё будет отлично! — он запрыгивает с ногами на стул и возносит к небу кулак, — Сугавара-семпай кратко проинструктировал меня вчера!

Тсукишима отрывисто усмехается и просит Шоё поделиться, что же семпай поведал ему вчера.

— Во-первых, не нервничать; во-вторых, не вертеться; в-третьих, не пялиться на AKB48!

После этого даже Ямагучи не может сдержать смешка, а Тсукишима так вовсе хохочет, представляя, как будут удивлены девушки из AKB, если Хината абсолютно не захочет смотреть в их сторону. Кагеяма мрачно смотрит в собственное отражение в зеркале, поправляя опавшую чёлку.

— Думаю, с последним пунктом проблем не будет, — замечает Кей, отойдя от приступа неконтролируемого смеха, — Они слишком высокие, чтобы заметить тебя.

Хината почти взрывается от негодования, как делает это всегда, когда задевается тема его роста, но в гримёрку вовремя входит стафф, оповестивший их о начале записи.

Только после того, как в поле зрения мелькает светлая студия и слышится музыка, Ямагучи замечает, как сильно трясутся его колени.

***

Тадаши слышит речь Энношиты как через плотный слой ваты, смотрит в одну точку — горящий красным огонёк на камере оператора и совершенно не понимает, что делать дальше. Тсукишима, сидящий по правую руку, предельно спокоен, будто каждый день бывает на таких шоу, сидит рядом со звёздами первой величины и вообще чувствует это давление всеобщего внимания.

Ямагучи с трудом подавляет в себе желание сжать чужую руку, чтобы успокоить сердце, которое бешено колотится и грозится раздробить к чертям его грудную клетку. Ну и ещё он слабо надеется, что Тсукишима способен вывести его из этого ступора, когда мозг с телом не в ладах.

— Сегодня с нами впервые выступят новые участники, — объясняет Энношита ведущему, и где-то между «впервые» и «выступят» сердце Ямагучи делает почти смертельный кульбит, — Пожалуйста, подарите им много любви!

Тадаши мысленно вопит, что ему не нужно любви и он хочет пойти домой, но перед глазами вдруг возникает то, чего он не заметил за красным огоньком видеокамеры. Зал. Полный народу зал, мелькающий перед глазами десятками разноцветных огней. Шумящий, как морской прибой.

Мелодия собственной песни ударяет по перепонкам неожиданно, что Тадаши даже дёргается, но потом поспешно находит свою позицию между Хинатой и Тсукишимой. Где-то на втором куплете он понимает: они популярны настолько, что толпа позволяет себе даже подпевать их песне. И это в какой-то степени греет душу, пусть это в основном и заслуга их семпаев. Просто стать частью чего-то настолько культового — уже немалое достижение.  
На сольной партии Кагеямы зал затихает, но после взрывается и поддерживает их даже громче, чем до этого. Ямагучи считает это своеобразным признанием.

За кулисы Танаку и Нишиною приходится затаскивать едва ли не силком, в то время как Ямагучи убежал первым, с трудом переводя за сценой дыхание. Энношита хвалит их за отличное выступление и добавляет, что ожидал худшего. Облегчение на его лице видно невооруженным глазом.

***

Едва попав в общежитие, Ямагучи думает, что никто не сможет отговорить его от падения на кровать, чтобы забыться крепким сном до утра, но что-то в его планах пошло не так.

Точнее, кто-то пошёл не туда.

— Ты куда-то уходишь? — Ямагучи старается выглядеть как можно менее заинтересованным, но нотки волнения проникли в речь. Тсукишима это почувствует со стопроцентной гарантией.

— Да. Кое-какие дела, — Кей хлопает дверью и даже не прощается — просто уходит по каким-то своим неотложным делам. Тадаши хочет приложиться головой о что-нибудь монолитное, чтобы унять гудение и язвительные голоски внутри неё, но его хватает только на десяток шагов до своей кровати.

Но сон не идёт, никаким образом. Под одеялом оказывается слишком жарко, без него — холодно; левый бок почему-то чувствительнее правого, оттого и лежать неудобно. Стоит ли говорить, что даже прохладная сторона подушки ощущалась неожиданно неприятно? Часы на тумбочке проецируют три нуля и единицу — Ямагучи считает, что лучше времени для размышлений уже не найти.

Он чувствует себя стариком, вспоминая недавно окончившееся стажёрство. Во всяком случае тогда в его действиях всё ещё чувствовалась свобода и отношения с Тсукишимой не казались напряжёнными. Их дебют состоялся чуть меньше недели назад, но даже за такой короткий срок Тсукишима умудрился отдалиться больше чем на пару шагов. Но сократить дистанцию сложно, если не знаешь и даже не догадываешься, в чём истинная причина. Почему всё именно так.

Разноцветное море всё ещё стоит перед глазами, и это единственное, что хоть как-то радует Тадаши. Ведь то, что они видели на записи — всего лишь крошечная часть той аудитории, чьи взгляды они притянули к себе, чью любовь заслужили. Совсем скоро их ждёт концертный тур, а там — кто знает? Главное, что дорога открыта и сделан первый шаг в новый мир. Сложнейший из всех.

Засыпая, Ямагучи слышит скрип двери и чужие шаги — Тсукишима всегда передвигается практически бесшумно, но сегодняшний день — одно сплошное исключение. Подмывает спросить, где же Кея носило, но глаза смыкаются за считанные доли секунд.

***

— Тсукишиму-куна и Кагеяму-куна пригласили на фотосессию в Anan! — гордо заявляет Ячи, когда они заканчивают репетицию одного из номеров для концертной программы. Хината, до этого носившийся по залу заведенной механической игрушкой, валится со стула, опрокидывая на себя бутылку воды.

— Anan?! — раздаётся удивительно дружно — хореограф даже замечает, что такая синхронность не помешала бы в нужном месте и в нужное время.

— Совершенно верно! — Ячи выглядит очень гордой, но при этом уставшей, будто пробежала лишние три километра. Учитывая, с каким энтузиазмом она взялась за новую работу, такое можно было с лёгкостью предположить. Она валится на ближайший к двери стул и выпивает половину бутылки с водой залпом.

— Почему именно они?! — Танака предельно возмущен, а Нишиноя — того больше. Ямагучи кажется, что пол под ними сейчас загорится, — Они же совсем недавно дебютировали!

— Вы оба, Ячи-сан не отвечает за то, кого выберут редакторы, прекратите кричать на неё, — холодно проговаривает Энношита и они резко тушуются, но всё равно неодобрительно поглядывают в сторону недавно дебютировавших.

Кагеяма чешет затылок, видимо, не находя слов.

— В студию выезжаем во вторник к одиннадцати, — сообщает Хитока, отдышавшись. Пустая бутылка валяется где-то в ногах, — Без опозданий!

В зале висит неловкая пауза, которую прерывает Энношита, замечая, какой пылкой стала Ячи в последнее время.

— Это так оскорбило мои чувства как семпая! — выпаливает Танака.

— Так точно, Рю! Нам следует…

— Завидовать так плохо, Танака-сан, — язвит Тсукишима, находясь при этом на безопасно далёком расстоянии. Только это и спасло Кея от незамедлительной расправы над его хладным телом.

***

— Ну давай, поищи виноватого, — говорит Ямагучи сам себе, рассматривая в окно, как от общежития отъезжает их микроавтобус. Из-за отсутствия сразу четверых репетицию пришлось отменить, а следующую — удвоить во времени. Тадаши уже сейчас чувствует, как будет болеть его тело.

Хината лежит на диване, свесив одну ногу на пол, и читает что-то с экрана телефона. Без семпаев и Кагеямы ему невероятно скучно: Энношита, Киношита и Нарита слишком заняты собственными делами, чтобы уделить ребёнку время, а Ямагучи просто не выдерживает его напора. Но именно сегодня Тадаши действительно хочется поговорить с ним, но разве что спокойно и без лишних вопросов.

— Что ты делаешь? — он плюхается на диван рядом с Шоё и заглядывает в экран телефона. «Журнал Anan» в запросах, категория — картинки. Тадаши остается только сочувственно улыбнуться.

— Я… Я просто подумал, что Кагеяма… ну и Тсукишима, конечно, да, как они будут сниматься, — видеть такого Хинату привычно, но всё ещё слишком неловко.

Ямагучи хочет было сказать что-то ободрительное, мол, и мы туда когда-нибудь попадём, но запинается, о «как они будут сниматься».

— Подожди, ты был не в курсе, какие фотосессии проводит Anan?

Хината отрицательно мотает головой и утыкается ей же между диванных подушек, от стыда имитируя страуса.

— Теперь я ещё больше хочу, чтобы Кагеяма вернулся домой, — негромко, — И Тсукишима тоже.

Тадаши перебарывает желание ответить, что сам такового хочет не меньше. Лучше промолчать сейчас, чем оправдываться минутой позже.

— Ямагучи.

— Мм?

— Тебе же нравится Тсукишима, да? — спрашивает Шоё, вытащив голову. Его неконтролируемые волосы выглядят в несколько раз хуже чем обычно.

Тадаши забывает, как нужно дышать. Непонятно, что его больше шокирует: ужасающая прямолинейность Хинаты или содержание самого вопроса.  
Нравится ли ему Тсукишима? Безусловно. В каком из смыслов? Тадаши ещё не решил. Не решил, готов ли перейти границу, переступив которую однажды, назад уже не вернешься.

— С чего вдруг такой вопрос?

— Ну… мне так показалось?

Ох, показалось.

Ямагучи чувствует себе непередаваемо глупо, сидя с открытым ртом, не в состоянии найти подходящие слова.

— Просто понимаешь, — проговаривает Хината, краснея при этом щеками и стараясь не смотреть Тадаши в глаза, — Мне кажется, что Кагеяма… ну…

— Кагеяма?..

— Кажется, мне нравится Кагеяма! — он выпаливает это на одном дыхании и закрывает лицо руками, но Тадаши даже так чувствует идущий от них жар.

— Хината…

— Ладно, можешь ничего не говорить, — Шоё чувствует себя неловко, — Мне не стоило втягивать в это тебя и Тсукишиму. Извини.

В мире все одновременно посходили с ума — единственное оправдание, которое Ямагучи может придумать для всего, что произошло за последние две недели. Он совершенно не понимает, что делать.

***

Тсукишима сидит ровно напротив, когда Ямагучи рассматривает недавно купленный журнал. Нет, он вовсе не бежал со всех ног к ближайшему киоску, замаскировавшись при этом так, что походил на беглого преступника. Нет, его совсем не волнуют провокационные снимки без рубашки, футболки, да даже без майки! Он считает ужасающей несправедливостью, что тело Кагеямы прикрыто хоть и тонкой, но с фактом существования, кофтой. А вот Тсукишима…

— Тебе не было холодно? — пожалуй, это лучшее, что Ямагучи мог спросить вообще.

Кей смотрит ему в глаза и вопросительно выгибает бровь, мол, серьёзно? Разумеется его друга тянет спросить что-то другое, более личное, но Тадаши молчит, ставя в разговоре точку.

— Такие студии отапливаются, если ты не знал.

Ох, ну да. Как это он раньше не подумал.

— Вот как.

Больше бесконечных разговоров Ямагучи ненавидит только тишину, в которой молчат двое. Одному из которых вполне есть что сказать.

Тсукишима не говорил с ним обильно даже во время стажёрства: сухие монологи, диалоги из пары фраз. Но было в этом всём что-то такое, что выделяло отношения с Тсукишимой среди других. Отстраненная преданность? Привязанность на грани простого знакомства? Или того хуже — симпатия? Ямагучи пытается связать в одну цепочку, всё, что происходило с ними на протяжении шести лет, найти слабое звено, после которого всё пошло наперекосяк. И оно находится. Внутри него самого.

Тадаши познакомился с Тсукишимой не так, как многие хотели бы познакомиться со своими лучшими друзьями. Ямагучи не славился лучшим среди стажёров, даже наоборот — на промежуточных инспекциях был в рядах худших, и это, естественно, задевало его до глубины души. Тсукишима же был нейтральным — тем, кто всегда в середине, чья позиция ровно на второй линии. Кто не стремится к заветному нулю под ногами, но и не согласен оббивать вечно задние ряды. Над Ямагучи смеялись — до сих пор не знает, по-доброму или из-за чувства собственного превосходства, но это давило практически неподъемным грузом. Кею должно было быть всё это абсолютно безразлично: ну шпыняют отстающего, и что теперь? Но причина, почему Ямагучи до сих пор стоит на ногах, да и где — на сцене, которую облюбовали многие айдолы первого класса! — кроется в одном случайном взгляде тогда ещё незнакомого Тсукишимы. Случайном взгляде, сильном толчке — вряд ли случайном, между прочим — плечом одного из парней, что были в числе первых. И фраза: «Что, избавляешься от потенциальных соперников, пока они всё ещё нестабильны?»  
Тсукишима Кей несколькими словами заставил его мир вернуться к жизни.

И теперь, когда причина, почему он всё ещё здесь, сидит в нескольких шагах, без интереса листает книгу и периодически проверяет электронную почту, Ямагучи совершенно нечего сказать. Журнал под пальцами блаженно гладкий, Тсукишима на фотографиях непозволительно красивый. Такой, каким его никто отныне не должен видеть. Кроме, разве что…

Тадаши утыкается лицом в журнал, надеясь, что Кей этого не заметит. Боже, как наивно.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь понять, что хочу от самого себя…

Тсукишима, явно не ожидавший такого поворота событий, на несколько секунд даже удивляется.

— Знаешь, Хинате нравится Кагеяма, — проговаривая это, Ямагучи мысленно извиняется перед Шоё.

Кей не выглядит действительно впечатленным.

— Если ты заметил это только сейчас, то у меня плохие новости.

Ямагучи прекрасно всё понимает. И дело даже не в том, насколько проницателен Кей, просто внимание Тадаши с двенадцати лет монополизировал один человек. И возможности увидеть других глубже не было вообще.

Он встаёт со своей кровати, преодолевает эти жалкие несколько шагов и садится лицом к Тсукишиме — готовый ко всему, что может только произойти. Кей косится на него, но старается не подавать признаков сильного волнения. Так, совершенно случайно дёргает пальцами дужку очков и перечитывает одну строчку четыре раза.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — резко. Тадаши стойко принимает удар.

— Сказать кое-что. Очень важное.

— И? Говори.

Ты мне нравишься? Почему ты не разговариваешь со мной как раньше? Не снимайся больше в этих журналах? 

Что?

— Дай угадаю, — Тсукишиме весело — слышно по голосу с нотками лёгкого ехидства, — Сам не знаешь, что же так хотел спросить. Да?

Ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть и уткнуться головой в чужое плечо. Не словами, так действиями.

Но Кей кладёт свою ладонь на его голову, пропуская через пальцы волосы. Тадаши бьёт разрядом: тепло, приятно, так необходимо.

— Я всё ещё слушаю тебя.

Ямагучи не знает, нужно ли сейчас говорить вообще что-то, но бурчит в плечо, что, кажется, немного влюблён. Кей притягивает его поближе и обнимает обеими руками.

— Думаю, теперь это общая проблема, не находишь?

— Вполне, — шепчет Тадаши, наслаждаясь теплом и фактом того, что лишних слов говорить не пришлось, — И ещё… ты в журнале красивый. Очень.

Тсукишима ухмыляется и отбрасывает журнал в сторону — тот шелестит страницами и приземляется куда-то в кучу сваленных дисков.

***

На концерте всё оказывается куда более прекрасным, чем Ямагучи себе представлял. Тёмный океан, в одно мгновение вспыхнувший оранжевым маревом — их официальным цветом, притягивал к себе его улыбку. За час стало почти невозможно петь, танцевать и двигаться вообще. Остаётся только улыбаться и смотреть исключительно на этот пожар в триста на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Тадаши только сейчас замечает, насколько счастливы все. Танака даже обнимает Энношиту за плечи, в микрофон твердя о лучшем лидере, какого можно было только выбрать. Чикара закатывает глаза, но Ямагучи-то знает, насколько ему это нравится. Хината дёргает Кагеяму за руку, прося наклониться, и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. И то ли подхваченный общей волной, или из-за собственного удивительного настроения, или по причине особенной атмосферы под куполом стадиона, Ямагучи делает то, на что раньше не решился бы.

Положить голову Кею на плечо получается только дополнительно передвинув стул ближе, но результат того стоит. Чужая футболка влажная, от самого Тсукишимы пахнет смесью запахов пота и лёгкого одеколона, но Тадаши это ни капли не смущает. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи, и он блаженно прикрывает глаза.

Энношита толкает его в бок и проговаривает одними губами: «Фансервис на уровне».

Ямагучи улыбается сам себе: фансервис ли?


End file.
